1. Field
This invention pertains in general to chemical mixing systems and in particular a system for dissolving uranium compounds and uranic residues on a production line basis.
2. Related Art
In the processing of nuclear fuel, uranium compounds are often dissolved in an acid. At known uranium enrichments it is possible to guarantee the criticality safety of the material by restricting the geometry in which it is held. This concept is known as Safe Geometry and is the preferred method of criticality control due to its passive nature. However, the restricted dimensions employed to achieve a Safe Geometry can prove problematic when dissolving uranium compounds and uranic residues due to the high potential for blockages and difficulty in providing adequate agitation within the system in which the uranium compounds and uranic residues are dissolved.
Accordingly, a loop dissolution system is desired that can safely dissolve uranium compounds and uranic residues on a high thru put, production line basis with a substantially reduced potential for blockages with enhanced agitation.
Further, such a system is desired that accomplishes those objectives with a Safe Geometry.